Digimon Data Squad: American DATS
There are many Universes that make up the Multiverse, and if there is somone in a Universe it is most likely that they have a 'Universal Twin' Like in Sean's case, in one Universe he is saving the Digital World with his friends Koji, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and Elias, and his new girlfriend Zoe. While in another Universe, this Sean was about to begin his digital journey. "God, I'm bored." said Sean, as he was walking in the boys group through a school trip to a castle. "It's not that bad, there's lot's of cool armor and weapons." said Lucas, his short friend. "Yeah, a bunch of rusty metal how interesting." Sean said in a sarcastic maner. Sean then saw a brown-robbed figure out of the corner of his eye, then it dissapeared when he got to the room. "What's wrong?" "Did you see that Lucas?" Lucas looked around the room, confused, "See what?" "A brown-cloaked figure." Lucas was a little scared now. "Stop trying to freak me out, 'cuz it's working." Sean walked around for a minute and found a purple armband with a yin-yang symbol on the ground. He picked it up and turned to Lucas, "We should get back to the group, Kevin's probably making a wise-ass remark and Doran's probably goin like, 'RPG, METAL GEAR, METAL GEAR!!!!!" Lucas laughed at the thought and went back to join the others. Sean walked with him but was in deep thought, 'Whoever you are, I'll return this to you. I promise.' Meanwhile, on top of the castle the cloaked figure was talking to themself, "Hm, I seem to have dropped my armband. This world is strange, not like the Digital World at all." The figure then noticed the group of girls walk out, quickly followed by the group of boys and spotted Sean. "Maybe I should draw a little attention to myself." The figure jumped down to a small opening that was accesable by a stone staircase. Sean walked over to a tall stone arch way and pretended to act like Captain Morgan. While someone snuck up behind him and pushed. "AHH! C'mon, Jonathan, gimme a break." He turned and shot a glare at him, then turned to face the arch again. That's when he noticed the figure in the clearing. "You" Sean muttered to himself. He then bolted down the stone steps to confront the cloaked stranger. "Who are you?" he asked. The stranger just simply said, "Something beyond you're comprihension. Now please return my armband." Holding out it's cloak covered arm, "Alright, I promised myself I would." He walked over to the stranger and placed the armband in it's hand-area. But then he quickly pulled down the hood of the cloak and got a suprised look on both their faces. "No way, R-Renamon?" The hood revealed Renamon with a yellow and white ic Digivice around her neck. "How do you know who I am?" "Well, Digimon is a TV show, toy franchise, card game and Video Game series." Renamon just rushed at him and tried to punch his face, but Sean had some kung-fu training and blocked with a punch of his own. The collision gave a small force of wind and activated Sean's DNA. (Digital Natural Ability) Renamon then pulled her hood back up and did that dissapearing thing. Apparently a few people were wztching, because Sean had a small group of classmates around him. "What just happened?" asked Lucas, "What was that thing?" asked Jeanette, "Was that Renamon?" asked Sam, "Why is your hand glowing?" asked Kat. Sean looked down at his hand to see his DNA fade out, then everything went black. The last thing he remembered was hitting the dirt ground. After an hour, Sean finally came to. He was on the bus that took them to the castle, "Was it all a dream?" He looked out the window and saw the school, and he could have sworn that he saw Renamon on the roof for a split-second before vanishing. 'Guess not. It was real alright.' He grabbed his stuff and ran off the bus, into the school to grab his backpack, then snuck around the back of the school and ran home. He needed to clear his head. "Just keep running, keep running." He ran for a good 30 minutes and found himself in front of his house. He went into the backyard and went on the porch. "Why, why did I run?" "Was it to see me?" Sean turned around and saw the cloaked Renamon behind him. "Maybe, I just don't know." Renamon pulled down her hood and sat next to him, "Here, this is for you." She took the Digivice from around her neck and gave it to him, "Nice to meet you, partner." Sean looked at the Digivice wide-eyed, "Partner, to a Digimon as cool as you? I'm glad I wasn't stuck with Numemon." This made Reanmon laugh a little bit at the thought of the slug-like digimon with a partner. Sean got up and went to the back door, "You coming in?" "Sure." was all Renamon could say as she followed him inside. "At least my parents left the back door unlocked." Sean headed for the kitchen to grab a glass of water, "Are you thirsty Renamon?" "A little, yes." Sean grabbed 2 glasses from the cabinet, put 3 ice cubes in each, and filled both 3/4 of the way with cold water. As soon as he handed the glass to Renamon, there was a knock on the door. Sean motioned Renamon to go out back while he answered the door. He walked over and opened it to see his cousin, Anthony. "Anthony, what are you doing here?" He didn't respond, but just walked to the living room and sat on the couch, "We need to talk, Sean." "Digimon Data Squad? It's real?" Anthony nodded in reply, "Yeah, we need you and Renamon to join the DATS of America. So no one else will cause panic knowing that Digimon exist." He said while scratching the ears of his partner, Dorumon. "So I'll be a real DATS Agent and Reamon won't have to go back to the Digital World right?" "Yes, but some missions will need you to travel the Multiverse and defeat any Digimon that has upset the balance." Sean thought this over and looked at Renamon, who was sitting right next to him. She nodded in agreement and Sean gave his final answer, "Alright, count me in." Renamon thought to herself, 'What did I drag Sean into?' Category:Fan Fiction